Faded Away
by AnnW.27
Summary: Amity Park se vuelve el centro de catástrofes gracias a un pequeño defecto del portal fantasma que logro no solo liberar a todos los fantasmas... si no a otras cosas más peligrosas llamadas Espiritus... las cuales Danny y los demás tendrán que detener.


La rutina era la misma de siempre. Levantarse, prepararse para la escuela, sobrevivir a la agonía de convivir con adolescentes alborotados de su edad, cubrir a su mejor amigo mitad fantasma de ser descubierto por cualquier curioso, alimentarse bien, odiar a la humanidad y regresar a su casa antes del anochecer.

A la chica le iba bastante bien en sus calificaciones escolares, o más bien, era en lo único que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Y es que aunque su rutina era la misma, las cosas estaban algo difíciles en Amity Park con una serie de misteriosos cambios bruscos de temperaturas y misteriosas desapariciones, todo eso siendo anunciado en la televisión que la chica gótica estaba viendo en aquellos momentos.

-Sam...-llamó el chico de tez morena de lentes sentado al lado de su amiga y viéndole con la ceja alzada- Sabes que puedes parpadear, ¿verdad? –Suspiró pesado- ¿o qué?, ¿tus padres te prohíben ver el canal de góticos?...

Sam reacciono ante esto último y puso cara de pocos amigos aun sin ver a su amigo, tan solo suspiro profundo y bajo el volumen- Tan solo quiero ver si la prensa está enterada de lo que esta sucediendo... –murmuró.

El chico se encogió de hombros y tomo el dispositivo electrónico que se encontraba frente a él.

-No importa si la prensa no tiene idea de lo que sucede, los únicos que debemos saber de esto somos nosotros, ya sabes lo que pasaría si el gobierno mete sus narices en esto...

-Explícame de nuevo entonces que es lo que está pasando...-pidió de nuevo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Invasión Fantasmal, Sam. O al menos varios están escapando de la Zona Fantasma, sin una explicación coherente.

-Genial...-susurro la chica con un deje de sarcasmo mientras se recargaba en el sillón apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de este mirando hacia arriba.

-Todo estará bien Sam- dijo su amigo, bostezando un poco mientras seguía ocupado en su teléfono.

-¿Ahora quién es el que no parpadea?- dijo al chica en cuanto volteo a ver a su amigo- No pareces estar muy preocupado por todo este asunto, Tuck.

Tucker Foley, de ahora 21 años dejo aquel aparato en la mesa y se volteo a verla- Escucha, estoy seguro de que Danny lo tiene bajo control... el, Valerie y Daniela...-le sonrió un poco aunque Sam solo asintió con la cabeza sin regresarle el gesto. –No tienes nada de que preocuparte, o al menos de que no te guste la idea de que el y Valerie estén de misión juntos...-murmuro por lo bajo, rascándose la mejilla y viéndole a de reojo.

-¡Tucker!- reclamó la chica- ¡¿A qué viene al caso ese comentario?!- balbuceo un poco a lo que su amigo atinó a reírse un poco.

-Yo solo decía, tú no tienes por qué alterarte, ¿o sí?- alzo una ceja.

Sam entrecerró los ojos y luego suspiro profundo- Yo no soy la que está enamorada de Valerie, ¿sabes?...

La sonrisa de Tucker se borró al instante y regreso a su dispositivo electrónico. –No tengo idea de lo que hablas, Samantha.

Ahora fue el turno de Sam en reír a carcajadas- Tuck, en serio creo que deberías hablar con Valerie al respecto, se que yo no soy exactamente la persona que debería de aconsejarte algo así pero tú tienes mucho más oportunidad que yo en esto...-se encogió de hombros.

Tucker le volteo a ver- Oh vamos Sam tú...-

Un sonido estruendoso les interrumpió haciendo que ambos dieran un brinco del sillón poniéndose de pie al tiempo que las luces tintineaban hasta fugarse por completo. Tucker de inmediato tomo lo que parecía ser un artefacto extremista marca "Fenton" que increíblemente era demasiado útil.

-¿Q-Que fue eso?- balbuceo el chico de lentes algo nervioso por aquello.

-No tengo idea, pero será mejor que vayamos a revisar...-susurro la chica tomando su celular como lámpara para iluminar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sam!, ¡¿Estás loca?!- le detuvo tomándola del antebrazo- ¿Cómo no sabes que es otro de esas cosas que están escapando de la Zona Fantasma?, ¿o Skulker o Amber?- susurro histérico.

-¡Probablemente sea eso o probablemente no!- susurro de vuelta- ¿Pero que no te das cuenta de que Danny no está aquí?, ¿Y que en algún momento nosotros tendremos que afrontar un situación asi?! Vamos Tuck, ¡No siempre él va a estar para salvarnos!

El chico suspiro despacio y asintió con la cabeza intentando calmarse- D-De acuerdo, andando, pero si es algo que no podemos combatir llamaremos al menos al Sr y la Sra. Fenton...

-Honestamente, no creo que ellos ayuden mucho, ya sabes cómo se emocionan cuando se trata de un fantasma...-murmuró- Pero está bien, de acuerdo, solo si se pone fea la cosa...- asintió con la cabeza mientras que avanzaba con cuidado, sosteniendo la lámpara de su celular para iluminar un poco, aunque fueran las 6:00 de la tarde, el sol estaba ya a punto de esconderse.

Caminaron por el pasillo principal hacia uno de los cuartos de la casa de los Manson, se habían refugiado allí por el momento, y Sam estaba agradecida de que sus padres estuvieran de vacaciones en Hawaii y no supieran nada de lo que estaba pasando en Amity Park los últimos 6 días; aquel extraño ruido de algo golpearse contra la pared o lo que sea se hacía cada vez más presente hasta que llegaron a un pequeño cuarto que los padres de Sam utilizaban como bodega para almacenar casas y otras cosas.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y apenas y lograba mostrar un montón cosas tiradas por el suelo, paraguas, libros, inflables, juguetes de la infancia de Samantha, etc; entonces vio que estas vibraban por los golpes que habían escuchado anteriormente, algo que la hizo dar un brinquito hacia atrás.

-S-Sam, ¿segura de que esto es otro fantasma?, ¿Q-Que no normalmente salen corriendo y destruyendo todo a su paso?- susurro algo tembloroso.

-N-No lo sé Tuck, pero estamos por averiguarlo...-susurro también algo asustada, ya que se supone que lo paranormal en su mundo no era tan aterrador como lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento.

Acercó su mano hacia la perilla de la puerta con lentitud...

-¡NO LO SOPORTO MAS, YA ABRELA!- exclamó Tucker frustrado y sacudiendo sus manos.

Sam abrió la boca para reclamarle pero fue entonces como una ráfaga azoto la puerta abriéndola, dejando ver a dos entidades volar a través de la pared del pasillo.

-¡¿D-Danny?!-exclamaron Sam y Tucker al unísono al ver a su mejor amigo convertido en mitad fantasma pasar a toda velocidad embistiendo a lo que parecía ser una borrosa mancha negra.

-¡¿Qué rayos era eso?!- exclamó Sam entre sorprendida y asustada.

-¡Oye, eso tiene nombre y es Danny!- contestó Tucker.

-¡Me refiero a la cosa con la que está peleando Danny!- dijo Sam viéndole con cara de pocos amigos.

-No tengo, idea pero será mejor que...

-¡Tucker, Sam!-exclamó una voz familiar acercándose a ellos. Una chica de traje rojo bajo de su deslizador sacando una especie de arma y activándola a la vez. –Necesito que cierren todas las puertas y ventanas de la mansión, y pase lo que pase, no escuchen a esas voces. ¿Entendido?

-¿Q-Que?, Gray, ¿Puedes explicarnos que rayos está sucediendo?- pregunto Sam desorientada.

-Les explicaré en cuanto termine todo esto, ahora tengo que ayudarle a Danny, ustedes hagan lo que les dije, ¡Ya!-

-¿Por qué demonios tenemos que siempre ayudar en cosas tontas como esta?- murmuró Tucker cruzándose de brazos.

-De todas maneras, siempre haces lo que dice porque te gusta...-susurro Sam rodando los ojos a lo que Tucker le reclamó.

Finalmente todas las puertas y ventanas de la mansión Manson estaban cerradas, lo cual tomo casi una eternidad ya que el lugar era algo grande. Y fue como la sala de estar se convirtió en el centro de batallas para Danny y con lo que sea que estuviera combatiendo. Los chicos tan solo veían como una especie de sombra se movía de forma fugaz por todo el lugar con Danny persiguiéndole y lanzándole rayos ectoplasmicos con rapidez, pero nada parecía dañar a aquella entidad. Valerie por su parte lanzaba bombas conformadas por químicos que se suponía que deberían de hacerle algo también, pero el resultado era el mismo y aquello estaba tan solo frustrando a ambos.

-Esto está comenzando a cansarme- murmuró Danny molesto formando sus manos en puños y comenzó a lanzar rayos gélidos pero la entidad parecía solo mofarse de sus intentos de atraparle.

-Uhh.. ¿Sam?- murmuró Tucker quien había cerrado la última ventana de la cocina- V-Valerie dijo que ignoráramos las voces, ¿cierto?... ¡Están diciendo mi nombre!...-susurro Tucker histérico volteando a ver a Sam asustado.

-¿Qué? No, No, ¡Tucker tranquilízate todo a va estar bien!-dijo la chica gótica algo preocupada por la salud mental de su amigo. –No estas escuchando nada, solo es un...

 _Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam..._

Y entonces ella comenzó a escucharlas también, resonaban en cada esquina de las habitaciones y no pudo hacer más que taparse los oídos para evitarlas, aunque prácticamente también resonaban dentro de su cabeza.

Fue como entonces aquellas voces soltaron un chirrido de dolor cuando el lamento fantasmal de Danny sonó por todos lados, haciendo que cada plato, vaso o cosa de cristal quedara hecha pedazos.

Inmediatamente ambos chicos corrieron hacia la sala de estar, donde Valerie ayudaba a Danny a ponerse de pie y este automáticamente se transformaba de nuevo en humano. Estaba agotado, y muy apenas y pudo caminar con ayuda de Tucker hacia uno de los sillones.

-Toma Sam, sostén esto cerca de su nariz para que no desfallezca- ordenó la chica dándole un algodón empapado en alcohol.

Sam asintió con la cabeza haciendo aquello y miro con algo de preocupación a su amigo- Danny, ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿E-Estas bien?-

Danny miró a Sam por unos segundos y sonrió de lado asintiendo con la cabeza– Bah, estoy bien Sam, solamente aquello me drenó la energía, pero al parecer fue lo único que pudo parar a lo que sea que fuera eso... –se reincorporo un poco intentando quedar solamente sentado allí.

-¡Soltaste un lamento fantasmal Danny!, Eso... eso no lo haces nunca al menos de que sea necesario...-susurro viéndole.

-Y estoy agradecido de que ustedes dejaron ponerse esos microimplantes en los oídos, de otra manera estuvieran mal heridos ahorita... y no tuve otra alternativa...-murmuro viendo al suelo- Esa cosa no es un fantasma, eso tenlo por seguro pero mi lamento fantasmal lo vaporizó al instante...

-¡Viejo! ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! E-Es decir, que bueno que estas bien pero creo que te estas tomando demasiado en serio esto de ser mitad fantasma...-dijo Tucker medio en broma a lo que Danny le vio con cara de pocos amigos. –Creo que deberíamos implementar seguridad anti-fantasma en tu casa, Sam...

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Danny?- pregunto la chica viéndolo.

-Bueno, prácticamente Valerie y yo estábamos investigando en las afueras de la ciudad, hasta que encontramos a esta cosa extraña que se adueñaba de cualquier sombra que veía, es como si las desapareciera, y no sé por qué demonios nos guio hasta aquí. Fue entonces cuando tuve que acorralarlo en aquella habitación... Al parecer esas cosas son intangibles también, pero si se encuentran en un lugar 100% cerrado... no pueden salir.

-¡Por eso Valerie dijo que cerráramos puertas y ventanas!- comprendió Tucker. -¿Pero exactamente que son esas cosas?...

-Espíritus...-contestó Valerie Gray entrando al lugar, ya no con su típico traje si no con su ropa casual mostrando su piel morena. –Esas cosas son Espíritus, y son mucho peor que los fantasmas...

-Es lo que ha estado haciendo que los fantasmas huyan de la Zona Fantasma, supongamos que en el mundo Fantasma, los "fantasmas" son las personas y los "Espiritus" son los fantasmas que aterrorizan...-explicó Danny.

-Vaya, ¿De aquí a cuando averiguaron todo eso?- Sam alzó una ceja.

-Esta mañana, supongamos que la Librería de Amity Park tiene una sección interesante sobre lo paranormal...- contestó la chica de tez morena mientras sacaba una aspiradora y se ponía a limpiar todo aquel desastre.

-Bueno al menos sabemos ahora que si les gusta leer...-murmuró la chica sarcásticamente.

Valerie rodo los ojos –Iré a colocar trampas por toda la casa, puede que vengan mas Espiritus de donde vino ese...-

Sam vio el polvo que había quedado en el suelo, era un polvo negro casi como cenizas pero con algo de brillantina, era todo lo que una vez fue aquel Espiritu, y de alguna forma aun no podía superar aquellas voces en su cabeza llamando su nombre...


End file.
